


Campfire moment

by Joatrades44



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Camping, Deeproads, F/M, Fluff, Valta - Freeform, renn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joatrades44/pseuds/Joatrades44
Summary: Renn and Valta have time to rest after trekking into the Deep Roads.
Relationships: Renn/Valta (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Campfire moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).




End file.
